whospecialfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Carnival of Monsters
'Commentary' Commentary by Katy Manning (Jo Grant), Barry Letts (Producer). Recorded September 2000. (2000) 'Extended and Deleted Scenes' Additional material from an earlier version of Episode Two which was mistakenly screened in Australia in the mid 1970s. (3'53" | 4:3 | 1972) 'Director's Amended Ending' For the 1981 repeat, producer/director Barry Letts requested that 44 seconds of material be cut from the end of the final episode, due to Peter Halliday's bald-cap slipping in some shots. This shortened 'director's preferred' ending is included here. (1'19" | 4:3 | 1972/1981) 'Trailer: The Five Faces of Doctor Who' When BBC2 decided to broadcast a season of repeats of old Doctor Who stories in 1981, Carnival of Monsters was chosen to represent the Third Doctor's era. Included is the full trailer for this repeat season, which also featured the stories An Unearthly Child, The Krotons, The Three Doctors and Logopolis. (4'09" | 4:3 | 1981) 'Delaware Opening Titles' For the programme's tenth anniversary, a new version of the theme music was composed by the BBC's Radiophonic Workshop for use with the existing title sequence. Although it was eventually decided not to use this music for broadcast, the early versions of Episode Two of Carnival of Monsters did have the music added. Included are the full opening and closing credits for that early version of the episode. (1'24" | 4:3 | 1972) 'Visual Effects Test Film' The original 16mm visual effects test film sequences for this story are included, showing the Drashig puppets and model spacecraft. (4'23" | 4:3 | 1972) 'Photo Gallery' A selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs from the recording of this story. (1'50" | 4:3 | 2002) 'Production Subtitles' Text commentary by Richard Molesworth providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. 'Behind the Scenes: Looking In' Looking In was originally broadcast on 7th November 1972 as part of the BBC's 50th anniversary celebrations. The programme contained a section looking at the making of this story. (1'42" | 4:3 | 1972) 'TARDIS-Cam No.2' Another specially-shot CGI sequence from BBCi. 3D Modelling & Animation: Nick Sainton-Clark; Series Editor: Jamie Cason; Commissioning Editor: Martin Trickey; Producer: James Goss; Executive Producer: Richard Fell. BBC Fictionlab. (0'46" | 16:9 | 2002) 'CSO Demo' Colour Separation Overlay was a new technique at the BBC in the 1970s. In this short internal training film, Barry Letts demonstrates the process. (3'08" | 4:3 | 1972) 'Easter Eggs' #Clean main title sequence (Seasons 7-10). Go to the 'Special Features' section. Click on the hidden Doctor Who logo to the left of 'Delaware Opening Titles'. (0'45" | 4:3 | 1970) #Countdown clock - episode 2. Go to the 'Subtitles' screen. Click on the Doctor Who logo in the upper left corner. (0'31" | 4:3 | 1972) Category:Alternative Edit Category:Archive Footage Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Box Set Category:Commentary Category:Commentary by Barry Letts Category:Commentary by Katy Manning Category:Countdown Clock Category:Deleted Scenes Category:Easter Egg Category:Richard Fell Category:Graphic Design Category:Looking In Category:Model Sequences Category:Music Category:Photo Gallery Category:Produced by James Goss Category:Production Subtitles Category:Production Subtitles by Richard Molesworth Category:Series History Category:TARDIS-Cam Category:Theme Music Category:Third Doctor Category:The Third Doctor Collection Category:Title Sequence Category:Trails and Continuities Category:Training Film Category:Visual Effects Category:Widescreen Category:Executive Produced by Richard Fell Category:Nick Sainton-Clark Category:Martin Trickey Category:James Goss Category:Barry Letts Category:Katy Manning Category:Richard Molesworth Category:Jamie Cason Category:1970 Category:1972 Category:1981 Category:2000 Category:2002 Category:BBC Fictionlab